Welcome to pinata island!
by Golden118 and The dark kitten
Summary: Rose and mark visit pinata island in hopes of obtaining their very own garden, but when they see the worst the island has to offer they begin to have second thoughts. ( Update: I'm probably not going to be finishing this, sorry.)
1. A Not so great welcome

(An: OK... This is my first fic... So please don't flame me!)

Disclaimer: I don't own viva piñata! I only own the oc's in this story!

Rose: That's me...

Mark: And me... sadly

Rose sighed and look out over the water quickly spotting her destination, She looked down at her feet and thought of the ad that had made her board the boat to Piñata Island. " My own garden... " She murmured her voice soft as she looked back up to the green island that was growing closer by the minute. She brushed a lock of her bright red hair behind her ear and smiled happily as mark stepped up next to her. " Did you not know that you didn't HAVE to come?" She asked her older brother.

" Yeah... Originally I didn't want to come... but mom made me because she thought you couldn't take care of yourself..." Mark huffed. Rose looked hurt for a moment making her brother smirk- (an: rose is 16 And mark is 19) " I can take care of myself!" She protested. " Sure you ca-" Mark was cut off as the boat hit the sand of piñata island and he slipped backward a few inches. Rose looked back to him and smirked her hands still clutching the side of the ship; Mark was sprawled in a heap on the deck of the ship cussing angrily. " Told you!" She said cheerfully as the passengers began to walk down the ramp on the boat and onto the sand. Mark glared at her and quickly stood up, Rose shook her head giggling quietly. Mark pointed to her ad growled angrily. " Shut. Up"

Rose pouted and followed the other passengers smiling slightly, mark shook his head and followed after her muttering. " Do you even know where you're going?" Rose looked back at him and sighed. " Of course I d- Well come to think of it... No." Marks eyes widened and he flopped back onto the warm sand. "Great...Just freaking GREAT!" He shouted the last word about ready to pull his bright ginger hair out. "..." Rose sighed and sat down next to him and put her head in her hands. Her head snapped back up as she felt someone tap on her should and she quickly looked over it to see what the person wanted...

(Please review...I know it's short...But I did my best!)


	2. A great help

( Hi! It took me a little while but heres chapter 2!)

Rose expected to see someone staring back at her but her gaze was met with open air,

Her green eyes darted to the ground and a wide smile spread across her face. A small pamphlet lay on the ground in front of her and she grabbed it softly, the word map was in large colorful print at the top. Mark sat up and arched an eyebrow looking at the pamphlet in his sisters hand.

" What is that?" He asked slowly

" A miracle." Rose said simply.

Marks eyes widened and a smile brightened his face and Rose looked back at him an identical smile on her face, Mark threw his hands up and yelled to the sky.

" Thank you god!"

Rose giggled and stood up and helped her taller sibling up, Rose unfolded the map and her eyes instantly landed on the middle of the map.

" I guess there is the best place to start..." She murmured.

Mark chuckled and ruffled Rose's hair, rose giggled and searched the map for where they were and she tilted her head. Mark sighed and adjusted his backpack and grabbed the map from Rose's hands.

" Give me that!" He says making rose glare at him.

She sat down sadly and stared at her bright orange flip-flops, Marks gaze shifted over to her and his stomach knotted up when he saw the saddened look on his sister's face. He groaned his already pounding headache getting worse by the moment.

" We-We should get going." Rose squeaked sounding absolutely pitiful.

Mark sighed and helped her up Shaking his head slightly.

" Yeah we should, it's already 4:00. The sun will be going down in a few hours, and I don't know about you but I don't want to be out here once it gets dark." He said smirking.

Rose giggled and nodded her head happily, she looked at her brother and thought.

' I can already feel how fun this is going to be!'


	3. Bad first impressions

(Well...Here's chapter 3!)

Mark sighed and looked down at the map again rose shivering at his side, they had been walking for about 40 minutes but the temperature had already plummeted a few degrees.

" Don't worry..." Mark said pulling rose closer.

Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around herself and looked up to Mark, his emerald eyes darted around and h tried to keep the expression in his face blank as he pulled rose as close as he could. The small forest around the boy was beginning to worry him, he swore he saw eyes in the shadows of the plants around him but quickly pushed it away.

' Great...I've only been on this island for less than an hour and I'm already going insane...' He thought.

His eyes widen as something skittered out from the bushes and he looked down at it, it looked like a raccoon with what Mark could see. He quickly realized that it was a piñata but something seemed off about it, instead of bright colorful paper like a regular piñata the paper was a dark crimson with black stripes running down it body. The piñata fixed its glowing green eyes on him and hissed before skittering under another bush close by.

" What in the world was that?" Rose squeaked.

Mark tightened his grip on the girl's hand.

" I'm not really sure." He mumbled.

He quickly stepped forward and tugged on his sisters arm to convince her to keep moving, Rose followed him and quickly noticed that the trees were thinning out. Mark smiled as he spotted it too and moved quickly not letting Rose's hand go, She looked up at him when he stopped and let her hand go letting his fall down to his side, She walked up beside him and her eyes widened when she saw what was in front of her, she snatched the map out of Mark' other and gasped.

" This- this is the garden!" She stuttered pulling the newspaper ad out of her shorts pocket.

The pictures matched perfectly with the garden in front of her...

(YAY! This actually didn't take to long! * Jumps for joy* )


	4. A really sad past

(Here's chapter 4... Enjoy!)

Mark stared at the garden his mouth agape, many emotions sparked in his eyes and his head whipped around to face rose.

" This is the garden you came here for?" He exclaimed quietly.

Rose tilted her head and looked into his eyes.

" Th-this place is absolutely destroyed!" Marks voice got louder and rose shrunk away clasping her hands over her ears her smile disappearing in a few moments.

" I knew this was going to happen!" Mark nearly screamed.

Rose stepped away from her brother her hands clamping tighter over her ears her face harboring the same broken expression as ten years ago...

-Flashback! –

Rose pushed herself farther into the couch the sound of her mother and fathers screaming echoing in her ears, mark was sitting on the other side of the couch his head in his hands.

Rose's head whipped around to the entrance to the kitchen as the sound of breaking glass erupted from it, something seemed to snap in the young girls brain and she clamped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut

" Mark! Make it stop! Please!" She squeaked.

Mark looked over at her and sighed his short hair falling into his eyes, he stood up and padded over to her and took the 6 year olds hand.

" Ok... Let's go over to the neighbor's house and play with Cassidy! I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again!" He said cheerfully.

Rose pulled her other hand away from her ear and frowned slightly, Mark sighed and walked toward the back door Rose in tow.

" Were do you think your going boy?" A voice boomed from the entrance to the kitchen and mark dropped Roses hand instantly.

The girl's eyes widened as her drunken father stumbled toward her and looked her in the eyes.

" You scared of me? How pitiful!" he hissed.

Rose hit the floor when her father's fist connected with the side of her head; she let out a small whimper and curled up into a tight ball. Mark rushed over and helped her up, she squeaked and instantly ran for the stairs. She rushed up them and shot into her room, the only thing she heard before she slammed the door shut was a pained cry from her brother.

-Flashback end-

Mark pulled closer and she quickly pulled away.

" Do you not like the garden?" she asked

Mark looked at her and smiled.

" Yeah actually I do, but it'll be a lot of work to get up and running again..." he murmured.

Rose giggled and pumped her fist in the air, mark smirked and turned back just in time to see some on rushing toward them, Rose instantly hid behind her brother her shy side taking over in a mater of seconds. Mark sighed and looked back to her and smiled; that was what made his sister cute her ability to go from hyper to sad to shy all in a mater of minutes, mark looked back up and his eyes locked with the girls through her bright green mask. She instantly intrigued him as a smile crept across her face.

" You two mast be the new owners! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up! By the way I'm Leafos and I'm here to help you!" Mark stood there for a moment completely quiet beginning to feel his headache weaken at the word 'help'.

" Before you get started though there some stuff we need to get you two..." Leafos said tapping on finger on her mask.

Mark smirked slightly and turned to rose.

" Come on! We need to go get some stuff." He said.

Rose had turned around staring curiously at the gnarled tree in front of her.

" Wow..." she murmured.

" Come on rose!" mark said pulling on the girl's hand turning her around.

She stared at mark for a moment smiling ever so slightly.

" Were are we going?" she asked.

Leafos smiled at him and pointed behind her.

" To the village, there are some things that you need before you get started here." She said.

Mark smiled slightly and looked back to rose to see that she was looking over her shoulder her face sullen the usual smile that brightened her face had disappeared.

" Rose come on!" He said.

Rose looked back to him and her smile instantly returned, she looked up to mark to to she that he had walked forward following an already walking Leafos.

" Coming!" She squeaked and trotted up to mark and walked by his side.

She looked back to the dead tree behind her; She could have sworn she felt someone watching her...

(Kind of a sad chapter... Oh well! Please review!)


	5. New things and odd happenings

(Here you go here's Ch5!)

Rose looked up to Mark who was talking quietly to Leafos; she looked back to rose as the girl purposely walked slower her gaze falling to her feet.

" What's wrong with your sister?" Leafos asked jolting Mark out of deep thought.

" I don't know, all I know is that her attitude has something to do with something that happened the few years I left her with our mother..." Mark said shrugging slightly.

Rose bit her tongue so hard it drew blood to keep from saying something, she would never admit it but she despised her brother for leaving her with their mother. She stopped suddenly realizing something, she bent over and spat out a small amount of blood and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before catching up with Mark and Leafos.

" Ah we're here!" Leafos exclaimed stopping in front of a really tiny shop.

Mark and Rose shared a confused look as she opened the door and stepped in, Rose followed and Mark after her. They stopped instantly when they saw what was on the walls, mask, on every wall. Rose's eyes widened and she let out an ear splitting squeal and rushed to the back wall, her eyes darted around until they landed on the one on the far left. The mask looked to only cover half of the wearers face, it was shaded a beautiful shade of crimson with orange and gold patterns curled from the outside rim of the mask in. Mark walked up next to her and pulled the mask down for her his own mask in hand; it was a full mask that covered the wears entire face. It was also crimson but it was much darker than Rose's mask, black and green patterns were swirling on the mask made it look...evil. Leafos took the mask from his hands gently and walked up to pay for them, Mark and Rose shared a look and rose sighed slightly. Leafos was back as soon as she left and handed them their masks along with something that looked oddly like a cell phone, Rose looked at it for a moment and raised an eyebrow.

" Those are alert systems, they'll alert you when something is happening. You can also use them to keep in touch with one another." Leafos explained.

Rose stuffed her new alert system into her pocket and quickly put her mask on, she turned to Mark to see that he had also put his mask on. His emerald eyes shined slightly matching the green on his mask perfectly, Rose suppressed a shudder and turned back to see that Leafos had already exited the shop. Mark stuffed his alert system into his open pack and stepped out the open door with Rose close behind, the air had a sudden chill to it and Rose noticed that the sun had just set and she stopped quickly. She pulled her backpack from her pack and set it down on the ground in front of her, she pulled her dark black hooded jacket from it and pulled it on.

" COME ON ROSE!" Mark shouted.

Rose looked up to see that Mark and Leafos were a long ways in front of her; she snatched up her pack and pulled it over one shoulder. She sprinted forward catching up with mark in a few seconds, he looked back at her and shook his head slightly. Rose looked up at him for a moment before her gaze traveled back down to her feet, anger bubbled in her head for a moment before dissipating leaving her to grasp for a reason for her sudden anger. She shook her head trying to clear those thoughts and let her signature smile creep across her face and she let her thoughts halt, her feet dragged in the compact dirt path as she followed her brother down to the garden. She let out a small squeak as one of her feet caught on a small rock, something caught her hand and pulled her up and then the presence was gone. She looked back to see a small glint of something and confusion ran through her brain, Mark shouted something to snap rose out of her trance and turned around to see that Mark had his hands full. Two shovels in his arms and a large book along with them, Rose picked up the shovels and Mark set the book down.

" Hey, Where'd Leafos go?" She asked.

" She left, you were just to absorbed in your own little world to notice." Mark said simply.

Rose looked a bit hurt and she snatched up one of the shovels, Mark pilled it from her hand and their gaze's connected.

" Put it down Rose, I need your help to clean out two of these destroyed piñata houses were we can sleep." He said.

Only then did Rose realize how exhausted she was, she simply nodded and pulled her pack off.

" Hopefully I won't have any nightmares tonight..." Rose murmured hopefully, but she knew that no matter what the nightmares would come anyway.

( Yeah I know that this chapter ended a little abruptly...)


	6. Odd new people

(Chapter 6 right here! ^-^ enjoy!)

Rose was shocked from sleep in a cold sweat, she struggled out of her sleeping bag and crawled out into the garden through the opening in the piñata house she was sleeping in.

She let out a groan and collapsed onto the ground, she immediately noticed how cold it was and actually soft... Rose pushed herself off of the ground and she stared at it for a moment, grass soft jade colored grass, she sat up and let out an exasperated sigh.

'Mark must have done this.' She thought.

Her thought was confirmed when she spotted her brother, he was laying in his back fast asleep. His shovel was on his chest and a small packet was clutch in his left hand, rose smirked and shook her head when she heard brother snore. Her attention was drawn away from her brother as soft whispers reached her ears.

" There's a new Gardener?" one exclaimed quietly

" We'll have to report it to Pester on our way home..." The other whispered back.

Rose looked behind her and spotted two boys standing at the edge of the garden both looked to be about her age, the first had red hair that fell in front of his emerald eyes. His mask covered only his eyes and was a dark blue a few jade swirls encircled the eyes of it, the other boy had hair that was matched the dark shadows around him perfectly that only made his icy blue eyes shine in comparison. His mask covered his entire face and was a dark black crimson highlighting the outside edge of the mask.

" Damn it!" the black haired boy exclaimed when he spotted Rose.

The red haired boy turned to face the girl and pushed the other boy to the side.

" Look, just because we work for Pester doesn't mean we have to be antisocial. Pester and Dastardos gave us enough of an example of what happens when your social and I really don't want to end up like them. Do you?" He asked him.

The black haired boy shuddered and shook his head slightly.

" No way in hell I want to end up like them!" He hissed

Rose tilted her head to the side slightly at the names the boys were saying; She simply shrugged as the red haired boy stepped softly into the garden. Rose smiled and stood up, the black haired boy's mask nose wrinkled with irritation as he followed his brother. The red haired boy stepped up to rose and smiled.

" I see you've really taken this place over...By the way I'm Josh and the pouting boy back there is my brother is Mike." He said.

Mike slapped Josh in the back of the head and growled.

" I'm not pouting you idiot."

Josh was obviously used to his brother's slaps, he simply shook his head and said.

" You'll have to try harder than that..."

Mike bristles with anger before settling down a bit, He looked at past Rose and looked at her brother.

" It looks like he's done all the work actually, I don't think this girl understands how to run a garden." He scoffed.

Rose did something she hadn't done in years, she glared daggers at the boy and he promptly burst out laughing. He fell to the ground clutching his sides laughing hysterically and Josh simply stared down at him with an embarrassed expression on his mask, Rose sighed and held out her hand to help Mike. Mike's chuckles ceased and he looked at Rose's hand with an unreadable expression, he finally gave in and grabbed Rose's hand. Rose yelped slightly, even through her new gloves she could feel just how cold Mike's hand was. The cold shot from her hand through her arm and spread through her whole body, Mike stood up and shot Rose an angered expression.

" What?" he spat

Rose pulled her hand away and looked up at Mike.

" Why are you so cold?" She asked.

Mike looked over to Josh and gave his brother a worried expression.

" We can't tell you." Josh said simply.

Rose raised an eyebrow and searched the boy's gaze; she instantly saw sadness, regret and a small amount of anger.

" We have to go." Mike said quickly.

He grabbed his brother's arm, Josh looked at her sadly and they were gone just as quickly as they came.

(Yep! Two more Oc's, Please, please, please leave a review!)


	7. Scars and old freinds

(Chapter 7... Sorry I haven't updated in awhile...I've been following a latest obsession of mine... so again, sorry.)

Rose sat down on the frost-covered grass; the sun was just beginning to rise casting an eerie glow over the small garden. Her attention was on the large dead tree outside the garden, her mind went fuzzy and a small amount of emotion registered in her emerald eyes. Something about the odd tree made her curiosity show, her head tilted to the side again.

She sighed standing up and something gold fell out of her back pocket, she jumped and quickly picked it up. She stared at it for a moment, it was her locket... The words ' I will love you forever' made her face fall, She opened it with a small click and the picture inside made her smile. It was of her and one of her few friends a boy who had helped her through everything in school, he had black hair with bright crimson streaks in it and dull blue eyes. He had his arm draped over Rose's shoulder and Rose's arm was draped over his shoulders as well, Rose closed the locket quickly. The boy in the picture with her had disappeared along with his brother over three years ago leaving Rose with many, many sleepless nights and at the mercy of her family. Rose stuck the locket into her pocket and trudged over to her brother.

" GET UP!" She yelled.

" I'm up! I'm up!" Mark yelled waking up instantly.

He studied Rose's expression as the girl crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him.

" What's got you in such a bad mood?" He asked

" Stuff that isn't your business!" Rose shot back.

Mark was completely baffled Rose had never acted like this at home she couldn't, Mark shook his head and stood up. Rose looked over her shoulder again and mark noticed the look of anger that entered her eyes, She was once again staring at that dead tree. Mark growled and grabbed the girl's shoulder, Rose jolted a bit and kicked out in reflex kicking Mark right in the knee and sending her to the ground with a squeak of pain. Mark grit his teeth and looked down to Rose to see something he never thought he'd ever see, the girls hair had shifted and her mask had gone slightly askew reveling her pale cheek. A log scar ran it spelling the word 'worthless' in small letters.

" Oh my god! Rose! Who did that?" Mark asked bending down.

Rose looked at him and something in the girl once again snapped.

" Mother did it to me after dad died and you decided to leave!"

Marks jaw dropped and Rose looked away quickly.

" Mom loved YOU, she blamed me for you leaving! She did that as punishment for something you did, I was her damn maid! I did it for three years Mark... Three years of wondering if I had even earned dinner, but do you care? NO, of course you don't you were to busy off with your damn friends to be worried about your seven year old sister back home! " Rose snapped standing up her eyes flashing with anger.

Mark simply sat there gaping at her sister, he had never once heard Rose cuss before now. Rose was stared at him for a moment before guilt swept over her.

" Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was saying!" She squeaked.

She covered her mouth with her gloved hands and sat down quickly, Mark looked at her and he didn't see the strong 16 year old anymore. He saw a girl that had lost her childhood to cruel hands and had lost much more soon after, He stood up and walked over to his sister and reached out to touch her shoulder.

" Don't touch me." She said.

" Rose, listen to me!"

" No." Rose said standing up quietly.

" I'm sorry, I need to be alone for a little while." Rose murmured sadly.

She pushed herself off the ground and shot mark a look, her eyes were one again unreadable and dull. She shifted her mask back into place and headed to the out of the garden, her head was swimming and she tried to sort out everything out again but everything was too scrambled. She kept going heading up a winding path heading up hill, her sensitive ears caught the sound of something behind her and she halted for a moment, she slowly turned around and found herself face to face with Mike

" Mike?" she asked not expecting to him again.

Then she caught sight of what he was holding high over his head, an old rusty shovel. Mike locked eyes with her before lowering his head.

" M-Mike, wh-what are you doing" Rose asked backing up a few steps.

" I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry Rose, but I can't let Josh or myself be distracted " He whispered bringing the shovel down hard onto the girls head.

Rose stood there for mere seconds before her eyes rolled back and she crumpled onto the ground.

(YAY! Ok...I didn't reach my goal of a 1,000 words...But who cares?

On another note, don't give all of the credit for this chapter to me! My two friends who I'll call Silver and Copper helped me. Copper helped with grammar and Silver helped with the plot, so if you spot any grammatical errors please alert me...And I'll talk to Copper)


	8. Arguments and forgiveness

( * smiles* I AM BACK! After about a month of annoying colds and even more annoying writers block this chapter is finally done so... Enjoy! Btw: This isn't edited because Silver and Copper are sick... So sorry 'bout the bad quality)

Rose groaned slightly swimming back into conciseness slowly, her vision was cloudy and she tried to stand up. She fell back with a small cry of pain, she stared up at the sky to see that it was now night. Her thoughts finally went back into line again and she struggled to her feet once again, she hunched over slightly.

" God, it feels like I've been hit by a car." She muttered.

She hurt like hell; stinging pain shooting from her head throughout her entire body. She sighed and felt were she had been hit, she squeaked in fear and pulled her hand away. Even in the dark she could see what was staining her hand, she took a step back gasping slightly. She quickly composed herself and her hands formed fists, Mike had struck her hard to cut her scalp quiet a bit matting the hair around it with the dark crimson blood. She squeaked slightly and her vision went fuzzy once more, She shook her head to clear it away, she stumbled down the path landing on her face at the end, her sensitive ears picked something up a few moments later. A soft low singing that had an almost hypnotizing quality, her head swam all of her thoughts blurring. She sighed hearing the soft singing stop, a small involuntary smirk curled up her face as her eyes fluttered closed and her consciousness slipped away once again.

Rose's eyes fluttered open and she groaned quietly, the pain in her head had dulled just a bit but her body still felt like she'd been hit by a car. She looked to her side as voices reached her ears and her vision slowly cleared; she saw Mike and Josh instantly they were mask to mask shouting at one another. She chuckled quietly and sat up watching as both boys whipped around to look at her.

" See! I told you see wasn't dead!" Mike exclaimed.

Rose rolled her eyes and stumbled to her feet making sure to fix Mike with the coldest glare she could, Josh stumbled to her side and took her chin in his hand.

" How bad was the hit? Are you seriously hurt?" He asked turning her head in different directions.

Rose push him away with a small disgusted groan, she pushed herself to her feet and looked up at the sky. She sighed and looked back over to Josh and Mike, she smirked at Josh's dejected expression and padded forward.

" Aren't you going to chew him out?" Josh asked pointing to Mike who glared at him darkly.

Rose sighed slightly and stuffed her hands in her pockets; She ignored the boy and continued down the trail. She heard the boys start arguing again and she snickered slightly, she rubbed the sore spot on her head and skidded to a stop when she saw what was in front of her. She stepped into the garden hands falling to her sides in shock, it was absolutely beautiful. Mark was passed out in the middle of the garden his supplies laying around him, Rose looked around at the lush tree's and brilliant flowers around the edges of the garden and a few piñata's were sleeping around the garden their bright colors making Rose smile. She walked up to Mark's side and shook him awake, his eyes fluttered open and he sat up quickly.

" Rose? Were have you been?" He asked his voice still slurred with sleep.

" It doesn't matter at the moment." Rose said smiling slightly.

She hauled Mark to his feet and he dusted his clothes off, he looked around the garden and smiled at Rose.

" Can you believe I did this all in a few hours?" He asked

" Yes, actually I can." Rose said smirking.

Mark sighed and turned around headed towards on of the still standing abandon piñata houses; Rose sighed slightly and pulled him back.

" What do you want Rose, I'm really tired." Mark jumped back a bit as Rose pulled her into a hug and buried her head in his chest.

" I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." She whispered.

Mark Looked down at her and ruffled her hair lightly, she pulled away and smiled.

" Look, I'm sorry too. I should have stayed by you, and perfected you like a real brother." Mark said.

Rose stared down at her feet and smirked slightly.

" Your forgiven, am I?" She asked softly.

" Of course, now get to bed we have work to do in the morning." Mark said smiling.

Rose nodded and walked off to the piñata house she was staying in, she ducked down and crawled into her sleeping bag. She smiled slightly and fell asleep the moment her head hit her pillow

(Ok if you ask want to ask, Mike and Josh have connections with Dastardos who found Rose passed out while he was headed to a garden. Seeing that it was Mike's work he called Josh and sang like a candary. *chuckles*)


	9. Cool pinata's and more drama

(Here's chapter 7!)

Mark yawned stretching his arms over his head as warm dawn light streamed through the holes in the piñata house roof, he reached beside him and grabbed his mask a small smile crossed his face. He strapped his mask on and crawled out of the piñata house into the now lush garden.

" Good mourning sleepy head!" Rose giggled.

Mark looked over to her and smirked, Rose was walking back and forth from one bunch of budding flowers to the other checking on them. A small pretztail followed the girl closely watching her with large lavender eyes; Rose stopped and looked over to Mark with a wide smile.

" I went up six levels in the last three hours!" She boasted.

Mark stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

" What level are you at?" he asked.

" I'm around...12." Rose said tapping her chin.

She bent over and picked up the small pretztail at her feet.

" This is the first piñata I got to reside here!" She said holding the squirming piñata out to Mark.

" Put it down, it's obvious it doesn't like to be held." He said.

Rose pulled the pretztail back and cradled it in her arms, the small piñata purred quietly and nuzzled Rose's chin. Rose giggled slightly and petted the pretztail lightly on it's head.

" I named it Spike!" she said smiling widely.

Spike looked up at Rose at the sound of it's name and settled back into her arms, Rose set it down on the ground and looked back over to Mark.

" Still not sure why it likes me so much." She said shrugging slightly.

" Or why it's so small." She added looking over to the other pretztail that was sleeping under one of the few apple trees around the edge of the garden.

Mark looked down at Spike and nodded slightly, Spike was about half the size of a normal pretztail and its paper was a few shades paler.

" I don't think we should keep it Rose, it doesn't look right it might be a bad piñata." Mark said quickly.

Rose scooped spike up and held the still sleeping piñata away from her brother.

" NO!" She said firmly.

" But Rose, it might be dangerous!" Mark countered.

" NO, I will not get rid of it! It's the first piñata I got to reside, plus it really seems to like me!" Rose shot back her eyes narrowing into a glare.

Mark shook his head.

" Fine, you can keep it but if something goes wrong with it don't come crying to me." He said.

Rose smiled her glare disappearing and she buried her face into Spikes papery fur.

' There something not right about that piñata...' Mark thought as he headed towards his gardening supplies shaking his head slightly.

" What's that?" Rose asked pointing to something red and black circling in the darkened sky.

Mark looked up leaning on his shovel slightly.

" Sour sherbat, stay away from it." He said simply.

" What wrong with-"

" Stay. Away. From it." Mark said firmly.

Rose sat down with a defeated sigh and watched the sour sherbat closely, Spike padded over to her and lay down with his head on her leg, Rose giggled and petted him softly. Spike purred softly and nuzzled into her leg, Rose sighed and her hands moved to the back of her head and undid the strap of her mask. She pulled it off and set it down the round beside her, a content sigh escaped her lips as the cool air hit her face.

" How long so think we'll stay here?" She asked looking over her shoulder at Mark.

" Well, I'll be here till you get on your feet and then I have to go." He murmured softly.

" WHAT?" Rose shrieked standing up quickly.

" I got knew a few days ago that mom adopted a new baby and me and Emily are going to help her take care of him, I'm not letting that baby grow up like we did." Mark said firmly.

" SO-SO YOU'RE JUST LEAVING ME AGAIN?" Rose looked extremely hurt.

" Not until you get on your fe-"

" No, no! If you're going to leave you do it now! I'm not going to get used to your help if I'm going to wake up one morning and your not going to be here!" Rose shouted.

" You probably already have the damn ticket for the boat home too! Don't you?" She hissed.

" Well yeah." Mark said slowly,

" The boat's leaving in thirteen minutes, are you leaving or staying? Make your decision quickly." Rose spat scooping Spike up and heading towards the piñata house she was sleeping in leaving her mask behind.

' I really screwed this up didn't I?' Mark thought as Rose crawled into the piñata house.

He sighed and grabbed his bag from the ground beside his gardening supplies.

' I'm so sorry Rose...'

(Two in one week! Sliver and Copper are still sick so this chapter is also unedited... Sorry! On another note, more drama! )


	10. Rude Awakenings and Realizations

(Sorry I haven't updated lately, here's chapter 10!)

A soft chime sound through the air and two figures moved in the darkness.

" Will you go answer your alert system?" Josh hissed.

A sudden light filled the small room and a small groan echoed off the walls.

" Shut up." Mike muttered swinging his feet onto the cold floor and running a hand through his unruly hair.

He pushed himself up and padded into the nearby living room, he snatched up his alert system and squinted at the screen.

" Damn it, Pester." He hissed before pressing the talk button and holding the system up to his ear.

His eyes widened and he snapped out of his sleepy state as a voice shouted over the device.

" What? No way in hell I'm coming to a meeting at this hour!" he snapped after a few moments.

He sighed and rubbed his unmasked face.

" I have many reasons, including the fact it's about four in the mourning and the fact your going to be crazy enough to call Dastardos for this thing. My brother and I really don't want to have to deal with an agitated Dastardos at the moment." Mike hissed quietly.

Mike waited a few moments before running his fingers through his hair once again.

" Fine, we'll be there soon." He sighed.

He pressed the end call button and looked down at his alert system, he padded over to the window and opened it quickly. He pulled his arm back and launched his alert system out the open window; he brushed his hands together before closing the window with a small chuckle.

" Get up Josh! Pesters being delusional again, we need to get to a meeting up at the volcano, plus-" Mike looked at the window and smirked.

" I might need a new alert system."

Rose opened her eyes groggily, she sighed as the sound of rain pounding against the rickety roof reached her ears. She felt Spike snuggle closer to her as she reached over to her mask, which hung from a nail in the wall, and pulled it off. She sat up strapped the mask on quickly, Spike tumbled off the sleeping bag and flopped down onto the ground still fast asleep.

" Your just to cute." Rose chuckled petting the small piñata on the head.

She reached over to her backpack and pulled out her hooded jacket, the rain pounded harder on the roof as she slipped the jacket on. She pulled the hood over her head and slipped out into the pouring rain, the water pooling on the ground sunk into her shoes and sent a chill through her.

" I hope this isn't like this all the time." Rose muttered.

"Oh, you would be surprised." Rose jumped as a voice reached her ears.

She spun around to see Mike leaning against an apple tree smiling widely.

" Sorry I'm here, I had to escape the rain and my dimwit boss." Mike said.

Rose scowled and shook her head; sending water droplets flying in different directions.

" Your lucky my brother hasn't caught you." She spat.

" Please, he left hours ago." Mike said,

Rose stared at him for a moment and she growled as the strong reality of her situation hit her.

" Are you ok?" Mike locked eyes with her.

" Shut up, I don't need your fake pity!" Rose hissed back.

She brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes which were brimming with tears, she pointed to Mike, her voice dropping down into a seething whisper.

" Out, get out."

Mike's smirk fell and the almost forgotten feeling of sympathy washed over him.

" What's wro-"

" Out!" Rose shouted.

Mike's eyes widen and his arms dropped to his sides, he pulled his hood up over his head and walked out from under the tree. He cast a look over his shoulder before continuing on his way.

" Just know, despite how I act, you can always s come to me for help." He said before disappearing into the now blinding rain.

Rose stared after him with a raised eyebrow; the words had stirred up an old memory that she couldn't seem to grasp fully. A picture was firmly implanted in her mind of a young boy with dark black hair and dazing blue eyes smiling at her from his hiding place under the play set, the same boy in her locket. Something fell right into place in her mind and her face paled beneath her mask.

" No..."


End file.
